ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
1987 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1987.'' Events January :No events listed. February * 17 February - First draft script for is submitted. * 28 February - Michelle Horn is born. * Pocket TOS #32: Chain of Attack by Gene DeWeese is published by Pocket Books. March * 2 March - John E. Chilberg II dies. * 6 March - First story concept for is submitted. * 16 March - Second draft script for is submitted. * 30 March - Marley McClean is born. April * 10 April - is released in the UK. * 13 April - Final draft script for is submitted. * 15 April - Zach Duhame is born. * 27 April - First draft script for is submitted. * Pocket TOS #33: Deep Domain by Howard Weinstein is published by Pocket Books. May * 1 May - Original story concept for is submitted. * 4 May - Mike Minor dies. * 26 May - 28 May - Rehearsals for . June * 1 June - Filming begins on , the pilot of Star Trek: The Next Generation. * 11 June - Vijay Suzuki is born. * 25 June - Filming ends on . * Pocket TOS #34: Dreams of the Raven by Carmen Carter is published by Pocket Books. July * 2 July - Revised final draft script for is submitted. * 10 July - Vic Toyota dies. * 13 July - Elyssa D. Vito is born. * 16 July - ILM filmed scenes with the Old Bandi City studio model for . * 25 July - Michael Welch is born. * Pocket TOS Strangers from the Sky by Margaret Wander Bonanno is published by Pocket Books. August * 7 August - Revised final draft script for is submitted. * 20 August - Bertrand Roberson, Jr. is born. The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 21 August - Karl Bruck dies. * 27 August - Final draft script for is submitted. * Pocket TOS #35: The Romulan Way by Diane Duane & Peter Morwood is published by Pocket Books. September * 1 September - The main title for Star Trek: The Next Generation is recorded at Paramount Stage M. * 11 September - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M. * 18 September - Sarah Rayne is born. * 25 September - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 28 September - Star Trek: The Next Generation is launched in first-run syndication, piloting with the episode . October * 1 October - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M. * 5 October - The first regular episode of TNG Season 1, , premieres. * 8 October - First day of shooting for the episode . * 12 October - airs. * 15 October - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 16 October - Seventh and final day of shooting for the episode . * 19 October - airs. * 26 October - airs. * Pocket TNG Encounter at Farpoint by David Gerrold is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TOS #36: How Much for Just the Planet? by John M. Ford is published by Pocket Books. November * 2 November - airs. * 4 November - Final draft script for is submitted. * 5 November - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 9 November - airs. * 11 November - First day of shooting for the episode . * 16 November *:- airs. *:- The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M. * 19 November - Last day of shooting for the episode * 23 November - airs. * 27 November - Richard Rubin dies. * 30 November - airs. December * 10 December - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M. * 18 December - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 28 December - Thomas Alexander Dekker is born. * Pocket TOS #37: Bloodthirst by J.M. Dillard is published by Pocket Books. cs:1987 (produkce) fr:1987 productions it:Produzioni del 1987 nl:1987 producties